


dearest

by storytellingape



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellingape/pseuds/storytellingape
Summary: Morning sex with Clyde and Stensland. (That's it, that's the plot)





	dearest

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a prompt filled for [StaticRaining](https://twitter.com/StaticRaining). Title inspired by and based on Buddy Holly's [Dearest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtRudGr0vZ4).

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Clyde stays over, the alarm goes off at 8 AM. Stensland knocks it off the nightstand with a half-hearted swat. He glances over his shoulder just as there’s a telltale buzz and clatter on the floor, which means that’s the third alarm clock that’s succumbed to an untimely death all within the span of a week. Clyde is still asleep with half of his face shoved into a pillow. Stensland goes to kiss him and Clyde wakes almost instantly, twitching and groaning before responding fully to the kiss. When he actually opens his eyes partway, they’re still foggy with sleep though he’s somehow managed to pull Stensland flush against him, his good hand flat on the small of Stensland back under the covers. Stensland moans happily, squirming at the ticklish drag of fingernails across his hip. 

Often times he’s the one staying over at Clyde’s on account of how his own living arrangement embarrasses him, his apartment a sty compared to Clyde’s trailer where everything is clean, organized, tucked neatly in _actual_ cupboards, the kitchen counter visible and not crowded with a week’s worth of dishes. He’s waiting for Clyde to pop the question, namely, if Stensland would like to move in with him because the answer to that would be a resounding yes. It might be too soon for some people — they’ve only been dating a year, fucking for half because Clyde is weirdly old fashioned even about things like putting a cock up Stensland’s arse — but Stensland has a _good_ feeling about this, about him; if Clyde waited six months before any full-frontal below the belt nudity could commence, then probably that means he’s in it for the long haul. Stensland hopes Clyde comes to his senses sooner rather than later because Stensland’s lease is almost up. 

The great thing about having Clyde over though is that Stensland has got him all to himself. There are always people knocking on Clyde’s front door for a variety of reasons — Jim, his brother or his sister Mellie, needing to borrow something or other. Sometimes random people from the bar just came to chat; Clyde didn’t even turn them away, even when they were obviously encroaching on Stensland Time. He was too nice about it; must be something about Boone County hospitality.

Now that he’s here though, in Stensland’s bed, Stensland is free to keep him how ever long he wants, flat on his back and completely covered by him. It’s a Sunday, the bar doesn’t open until late afternoon, and neither of them has anywhere to be.

They kiss for a long time, slow and sweet, and then dirty and open-mouthed. Stensland rides Clyde’s thigh in tiny increments as Clyde kneads the flesh of his right arsecheek, squeezing hard enough at times to leave a finger-shaped bruise. Would have been nice, Stensland sometimes thinks, if Clyde still had his other hand, if only for this purpose. Though he’d like for him to hold his face in both hands too whenever they kissed, like when, after doing the washing up he’d sometimes crowd Stensland backwards against the fridge or the kitchen sink, and kiss him within an inch of his life, one had threaded through his hair. He does it too, often times to cut Stensland off mid-rant when he’s going off about something stupid.

Clyde slides his big hand inside the waistband of Stensland’s pajama bottoms and Stensland lurches up, squeaks, almost bites Clyde’s bottom lip. Clyde’s hand is warm. And it knows just how to turn Stensland into absolute mush. They’d fucked a couple of times last night after Clyde had driven him home after dinner, once on the sofa because Stensland couldn’t wait until the bedroom, then on the actual bed with the TV on to _Dawson’s Creek Season 3_ in full volume to muffle the sounds of the headboard hitting the wall in rhythm to Clyde’s thrusts, and Stensland’s very vocal exclamations. Stensland is still a little sore from these encounters but he won’t mind having another go. 

They’ve done this before. Stensland is like a little sex hamster; all it really takes to get him going is a couple minutes of earnest fingeringand then he’s ready to hop on that fat dick for the rest of his life. It’s a little shameless, but he doesn’t think Clyde really minds. He eases himself in a straddle over Clyde’s lap, keeping his hands braced on his shoulders as Clyde guides the head of his dick into his arsehole. The rest comes easy: Stensland shimmies down until Clyde is fully seated inside him, and then after a while, he starts to move, up and down that dick until the mattress starts to squeak and they almost knock a desk lamp askew from all the vigorous shaking the bed makes. Stensland groans at the pleasant stretch, the hot drag of Clyde’s cock as it slides out of him and then in, the fat head of his dick nudging Stensland’s hole in teasing swipes before finally pushing in. 

“Darlin’,” Clyde hisses. “Shit. You ride that dick _hard_.” 

Stensland laughs, or would laugh, if he wasn’t feeling it, really feeling it. Clyde grips him by the hip, keeping him in place. Then he lifts his other arm, like he’s suddenly forgotten he’s missing a hand there, though before Clyde can pull it back and feel sorry for himself, Stensland grabs him by the forearm and presses his cheek to the meat of it. 

Clyde comes first, and then Stensland, after Clyde rolls him onto his back and coaxes his knees apart, wrapping a solid hand around him and then pressing his tongue to the hang ofStensland’s balls. Afterwards, content as a fucking cat, Stensland crawls up to slot himself underneath Clyde’s arm, winding his arms and legs around him. He falls into a light nap and wakes to the sound of the shower running, Clyde warbling some indistinguishable song off-key. 

Stensland drags a pair of pajamas he finds on the floor over his legs, and props the alarm clock back on its perch on the nightstand. He almost trips on Clyde’s left shoe on his way out the door. He sets that aside too after locating its missing twin. Now it’s time for breakfast. Stensland puts on a robe, grabs a carton of eggs and takes the bacon out from the freezer. The bacon takes longer to thaw than expected so he starts making coffee. He’s pouring Clyde a cup when Clyde lumbers into the kitchen, towel drying his hair so that it stands in a static frizz. 

Clyde smiles faintly as he approaches. “Mornin’ beautiful,” he says, and steps forward to crowd Stensland against the sink, the handsome bastard. “What are you up to, huh?” He  braces his hand on Stensland's hip.  Stensland smiles against him, and takes the kiss, leaving the coffee cooling on the counter as steam rises off the surface in faint curls. 

 

 

 


End file.
